List of Bonesteel Villains
Ever since The Justin Bonesteel Company released "Elsa White and the Seven Friends"(1937), every Bonesteel villain has changed for nearly 9 decades but the only thing that stayed the same is their evil plans. Classic Bonesteel Villains aka Walt Disney Animation Studios Elsa White and the Seven Friends * Scarlet Overkill as Evil Queen Thundernocchio * Lord Farquaad as Stromboli Kevin, Stuart and Bob aka Dumbo(1941) Nemo aka Bambi Rileyella(1950) * Scarlet Overkill as Lady Tremaine **Honey Lemon as Anastasia(Reformed) **Gogo Tomago as Drizella **Thunderclap as Lucifer Anna in Wonderland(1951) * Scarlet Overkill as The Queen of Hearts Oh Pan(1953) * Dave as Captain Hook ** Stinky Pete as Smee Iridessa and the Buck Sleeping Beauty(JB Eagle Style) * Mother Gothel as Maleficent The Animal Book(1967) * Tai-Lung as Shere Khan ** Randall Boggs as Kaa The Aristoanimals Hova's Web(1972) * Scarlet Overkill as Mrs. Fussy Oh Hood(1973) * Dave as Prince John The Rescuers(JB Eagle Style) * Scarlett as Madame Medusa The Black Cauldron(JB Eagle Style) * Lord Shen as The Horned King The Great Racoon Detective * Smaug as Professor Ratigan Alvin and Company The Little Hero-Girl(1989) * Chantel DuBois as Ursula ** Hopper and Molt as Flotsom and Jetsom The Rescuers Down Under(JB Eagle Style) * Drago Bludvist as Percival C. Mcleach Beauty and the Dragon(1991) * Pitch Black as Gaston * King Candy/Turbo as LeFou FernGully: The Last Rainforest(JB Eagle Style) * Smaug as Hexxus Alvinladdin(1992) * Captain Gutt as Jafar * Blu as Iago(Reformed) The Guardian King(1994) * Robert Callaghan/Yokai as Scar * Chantel DuBois as Shenzi * Vlad Vladikoff as Banzai * Nigel as Ed Moanahontas * Chef Skinner as Ratcliffe The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame * Hunter(Storks) as Frollo Toons Don't Dance * Patty as Darla Dimple Jackules * Pitch Black as Hades Gogostasia * Pitch Black as Rasputin ** Sven(Happy Feet) as Bartok Quest for Camelot(JB Eagle Style) *Pitch Black as Ruber Violetlan(1998) The Lemur's New Groove * Nyra as Yzma ** Wolf as Kronk Alex aka Shrek * Prince Hans as Lord Farquaad Toon Age * Shere Khan(2016) as Soto Penny and Sylvester Brother Macaw Home on the Range(JB Eagle Style) Alex 2 Madagascar(JB Eagle Style) Boov Little Toon Age 2: The Meltdown * Red Death as Maelstrom * Drago's Bewilderbeast as Cretacous * Leonard as the Lone Gunslinger * Pigs as Vultures The Wild(JB Eagle Style) Over the Toon Hedge The Ugly Humans! And Me! * Smiler (The Emoji Movie) as Phillys A Movie Of Toons Meet the Robinsons(JB Eagle Style) Alex the Third Rat Movie Mike and Sulley Hear a Who! * Kitty Galore as Sour Kangaroo Kung-Fu Shark * Soto as Tai-Lung Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa(JB Eagle Style) Animals vs Peacocks * Lord Shen as Galaxhar The Vikingness and the Boov * Pitch Black as Dr. Facilier How to Train Your Feline * Soto as The Red Death Alex Forever After Despicable Me(JB Eagle Style) * Randall Boggs as Vector * Mr. Waternoose as Mr. Perkins Smek aka Megamind * Robert Callaghan/Yokai as Hal/Tighten Kung Fu Shark 2 * Metal Beak as Lord Shen Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted(JB Eagle Style) Wreck-It Manny * Galaxhar as King Candy Rise of the Animals * Lord Shen as Pitch Black The Croods(Animal Style) Despicable Me 2(JB Eagle Style) * Dag as El Macho * Alpha as Antonio Perez Frozen(JB Eagle Style) Mr. Wilde and Lewis How to Train Your Feline 2 * Lord Shen as Drago Bludvist * Tai Lung as Drago's Bewilderbeast Big Toon 6 * Charles Muntz as Yokai * Lord Shen as Robert Callaghan The Birds of Madagascar * Dag as Dave Home(JB Eagle Style) Animals aka Minions * Lola as Scarlet Overkill ** Don Lino as Herb Overkill Toontopia * Mother Gothel as Bellwether Toons aka Trolls * Scarlet Overkill as Bergen Chef Joy aka Moana * Nigel as Tamatoa ** Bergen Chef as Te Ka(Reformed) The Boss SpongeBob * Lord Shen as Francis E Francis ** Dag as Eugene Francis Captain Panda: The First Epic Movie * Francis E Francis as Professor PoopyPants Despicable Me 3(JB Eagle Style) * Lord Shen as Balthazar Bratt Cheetah Entertainment Villains aka Pixar Animation Studios Cartoon Story * Draco Malfoy as Sid Phillips * Rudy as Scud A Toon's Life * Galaxhar as Hopper Cartoon Story 2 * Robert Callaghan as Al McWhiggin * Pitch Black as Emperor Zurg * Lord Shen as Stinky Pete How the Elephant Stole Christmas(2000) * Pitch Black as Mayor Augustus May Whovier Toons, Inc. * Dave as Randall Boggs * Lord Shen as Henry Waternoose Finding Alvin * Dag as Bruce(Reformed) The Ogre in the Hat * Mr. Greene as Larry Quinn The Incredibles(Toon Style) * Hal/Tighten as Buddy Pine/Syndrome * Lord Shen as the Underminer * Charles Muntz as Bomb Voyage The OhBob BoovPants Movie * Nigel as Plankton * Kai as Dennis Oh aka Valiant * Lord Shen as General Von Talon The Adventures Of AlienBoy And RatGirl * Hans (Frozen) as Mr. Electric Hoodwinked!(JB Eagle Style) Toons aka Cars * Guy Guegne as Chick Hicks The Toon Bully * Archibald Snatcher as Stanley Beals Open Season(JB Eagle Style) * Prince Hans as Shaw Ratatouille(JB Eagle Style) O-H * Lord Shen as AUTO * Nigel as GO-4 Up(JB Eagle Style) * Chester V as Charles Muntz * Chick Hicks as Alpha Toon Age 3: Dawn of the Animals * Indominus Rex as Rudy Australia of the Furious: The Camp Boys of Antarctica * Charles Muntz as Metal Beak * Queen Chrysalis as Nyra * Dag as Kludd * Alpha as Allomere * Beta and Gamma as Jatt and Jutt * Rudy as Tasmanian Devil Oh aka Rango * Lotso as Tortoise John Rio(JB Eagle Style) * Dave as Nigel Toons 2 * Mr. Greene as Professor Zundapp The Aliens aka The Smurfs * Pitch Black as Gargamel The Ogre * Hunter as Mayor O'Hare The Monsters! Band of Misfits * Bellwether as Queen Victoria Hotel Transylvania(JB Eagle Style) Epic(Animal Style) * Metal Beak as Mandrake Free Rats * Drago Bludvist as Miles Standish The Toon Movie * Lord Shen as Lord Business(Reformed) The OhBob Movie Boov Out of Water * Sir Clorex as Burgerbeard Inside Out(JB Eagle Style) * Rudy as Jangles the Clown The Good Cat * Dave as Thunderclap The Angry Toons Movie * Dave as Leonard, King of Pig City Finding Joy The Secret Life of Toons * Smek as Snowball(Reformed) Birds aka Storks * Falcon as Hunter Sherman The Movie Sing(JB Eagle Style) The Toon Missing Link Movie * Leonard as the Joker(Reformed) * Bellwether as Harley Quinn(Reformed) * Dave as Two-Face(Reformed) * Randall Boggs as Killer Croc(Reformed) * Hunter as the Riddler(Reformed) * Bergen Chef as Catwoman(Reformed) * Shredder(2007) as Clayface(Reformed) Toons The Lost Village * Galaxhar as Gargamel The Cartoon Movie * Rapunzel(Shrek 3 fame) as Smiler My Little Pony The Movie(JB Eagle Style) * Lord Shen as the Storm King The Star(JB Eagle Style) * Raiden the Moon King as King Herod Mighty Eagle Films aka DisneyToon Studios Surf's Up(JB Eagle Style) * Surly as Reggie Belafonte * Lord Shen as Tank Evans The Polar Express Gene The Island Of Aliens JB Eagle TV Animation aka Disney Television Animation The Little Hero-Girl the Series * Chantel DuBois as Ursula Oh (Pingu) OhBob BoovPants * Nigel as Plankton The Birds of Madagascar Bolt Mania Gene & Sherman Tiago and Diego Mysteries Puss! Sylvester and Tweety Tales Family Guy(JB Eagle Style) The Sylvester and Tweety Show(2013) The Sylvester and Tweety Show(1975) All Hail Bugs Bunny Thunder and Tiago Kids Rat Dodgers Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awesomeness JB Eagle Films aka Walt Disney Studios Campers of the Galaxy * Charles Muntz as Ronan the Accuser * Hans as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector * Drago Bludvist as Korath Beauty and the Dragon(2017) * Pitch Black as Gaston ** Olaf as LeFou(Reformed) Campers of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Gabi as Ayesha * Nigel as Taserface Star Wars (J.B. Eagle) *Drago Bludvist as Count Dooku *Pitch Black as Darth Maul *Yokai as General Grievous *Lord Shen as Darth Vader *Charles Muntz as Darth Sidious *Vincent as Kylo Ren *Fairy Godmother as Captain Phasma *Kai as General Hux *Tai Lung as Supreme Leader Snoke Fantasia (J.B. Eagle) *Drago's Bewilderbeast as Tyrannosaurus Rex *Kai as Chernabog Category:JB Eagle